Hot Spring
by Shiznat-yuri-fan
Summary: After zwei, the otomes go to the hot spring again and another Ahn-centric incident takes place. Has some Shiznat. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-otome or anything or anyone**

Setting

Time: After Zwei, afternoon

Place: In the hot spring (the one that you see in Mai otome zwei)

Akane was sitting on a bench in the corner, without Kazuya. Suddenly, a tan, blonde girl sat beside her.

"Hey, stop sulking, will you?" Maya said

"Why did you have to kick Kazu-kun out of here?"

"Heh, you locked yourselves in the bathroom. Luckily, I went in before you can even hug each other. To make sure you won't do that again, I kicked him out of this place."

"It's not fair!"

"Yes, it is."

xoOox

Aoi was standing beside Ahn Lu who was drinking alcohol yet again. Chie stepped beside Aoi and looked at Ahn.

"Aoi, is that alcohol again?"

"Oh my god, Chie! I forgot about her evil deeds which are triggered using alcohol!"

Chie sighed and sat down on the floor and waited for the time to run away

Ahn began spinning around and took Aoi's bra. Aoi jumped in Chie's arms

"Chie-chan!"

Chie ran to take Aoi's clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed

xoOox

"Mashiro-chan, you're not fair. You're wearing a one-piece bathing suit."

"What's not fair with wearing this?"

Ahn passed by Arika and took not only her top but also the bottom of her two-piece bathing suit

Arika quickly hid in the water to cover herself.

The young queen sighed. "Never mind, I saw the answer"

xoOox

The headmistress of Garderobe is sitting on a chair wearing a light-blue two-piece bathing suit. The third column (or pillar) was sitting beside her on a chair while reading a newspaper.

"Shizuru, I just thought of asking this. Why are you wearing a T-shirt and swimming shorts or is that swimming trunks?"

"My onee-sama is here. It's best to wear this when she's near especially when she is drunk. I wasn't 'victimed' by her but it's better to be safe than sorry. I saw her doing her stuff with other people so I wore these everytime we're near a swimming pool, hot spring or a bathroom. No one's safe from her, not even males"

"I see. So, what's on the news?" _'I wonder what she means by 'victim'. I also wonder what her onee-sama does to 'victim' the people.' _The head 'miss stress' thought

Shizuru looked across the hot spring and saw Ahn running with bathing suits in her hands.

"It says here that you should be careful of the thief." Shizuru said, hoping that Natsuki will get the message.

"What thief?"

Shizuru sighed and shook her head. She pointed beside Natsuki

"That thief."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsuki jumped in Shizuru's arms and pressed her exposed breasts against Shizuru's stomach.

And here, the otome incarnation of a certain Natsuki Kuga became a victim of another panty thief incident. Except in this one, the culprit is neither an orphan nor a main enemy or a slave.

"Natsuki, what are you doing?"

"Hi, Shi-chan! Would you like to join me?" Ahn (or Ein) asked

"No thanks, onee-sama"

Natsuki positioned herself in Shizuru's back

"Shizuru, run! Get going!"

With that, Shizuru ran out of the building and into the snow.

Before they got far, Natsuki was surprised when Ahn stood in front of them.

'_Ahn-onee-sama can do anything when she's drunk.' _ Shizuru thought

Shizuru turned around into the direction which leads back to the hot spring building

"Like I said, let's get going!" Natsuki screamed

Shizuru made a mad dash towards the hot springs, took Natsuki's and her clothes, ran to the bathroom to get changed, ran and hid towards their car and went home.

Shizuru parked the car and went to her and Natsuki's room.

_Meanwhile in the hot springs_

"I'll never go to a hot spring, swimming pool, beach or changing room with Ahn-onee-sama ever again!" All the otomes and non-otomes screamed in unison

The girls joined forces and made a sign and hanged it around Ahn's neck

The sign said: 'Please do not give alcohol or anything with the said item'

_Back in Garderobe_

"God, it's so cold back there, and I was only wearing panties!"

"Would you want me to get you hot?"

Natsuki blushed "Yeah, I'd like to but what if Ms. Maria—mmph!"

Natsuki stopped thinking when she felt Shizuru's lips pressed against her own.

In within 3 hours later, the whole school already heard 3 loud screams of "SHIZURU!" every hour

"I'm tired"

"I'm horny again."

"Shizuru, get some rest and control horny-mones ( a combination of 'horny' and 'hormones')please."

"Mou, Natsuki, Ikezu. If I should control my horny-mones, you should control your horny moans- your moans sound too horny"

"BAKA!"

"Go to sleep, Natsuki I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait, Shizuru, we didn't even have dinner yet, and you haven't even drank tea."

"I already drank my daily dose of tea and I already ate you 3 times today so I'm quite full"

"Hentai."

"You have to admit. That you like me that way"

"Yeah, I do. And maybe you're right. I should get some sleep I'm not hungry anyway. Goodnight, my Zuru. I love you"

"Goodnight, my Natsuki. I love you too."

After sharing a goodnight kiss, the two slept peacefully in each other's arms

**The End**


End file.
